


Imitation

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluffyfest, Halloween, Modern Era, Romance, Short One Shot, Warning it's fluffy, Yeah I know it's not Halloween but let me quietly upload this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Sometimes the strangest things can make us feel brave. For Kagome, it's dressing up as a demon lord on Halloween. Sesskag oneshot modern times.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> An: Old Halloween tumblr ask prompt, around Valentines? Yep.

Kagome adjusted her silks in the mirror, fingers twitching with the need to touch up her face-paint despite the careful markings looking near perfect. She then continuing into the living room and setting down snacks for everyone. Souta had been allowed to invite a good number of his classmates over, all chatting happily now that they'd been out trick or treating. Kagome dreaded the inevitable sugar rush they'd hit chewing on candies like that. Mama was a Saint.

Deciding to get some air, she padded outside into the quiet night, not feeling the bite of the cold breeze quite so keenly in her costume. She'd decided to dress as a demoness, heavily inspired by a certain Daiyoukai. Hair ornaments held back some of her locks, red flowers patterned the sleeves, the rest of the outfit white.

Perhaps the most glaring similarity was the yellow contacts she'd put in. None really captured the 'gold' of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes. She sighed, looking at the Sacred Tree. For a brief moment, she wondered how her friends were doing in the past. It had been two and a half years since the well had closed.

A brush of sharp youki teased at her hair and Kagome jolted, finding Sesshoumaru standing not too far away.

They'd reconnected in this time. Present Sesshoumaru usually wore business suits and kept his hair dark, but tonight he'd returned to his former splendour of long silver strands, red and white divine silks, complete with weathered armour.

Kagome's cheeks heated, feeling foolish about her outfit now. She hadn't expected to see him. They usually scheduled their meetings for coffee shops or walks beside the nearby river.

"Y-you're supposed to dress as something you're not," she said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, quietly humming and approaching. "Indeed."

She took a few steps closer until they could touch if they wanted, but an invisible line barred such a thing. They hadn't crossed it once since meeting.

"So how come you're dressed like this if you knew the rule?" Her eyes danced.

"This one is not a Lord anymore," he uttered, gaze sliding over her face. Some vague sadness plumed in her chest at the reminder, shoulders falling.

He extended one claw, gesturing close to her eye. "Remove these."

Kagome smiled teasingly. "My eyes?"

"The contacts. They displease me."

Giggling, Kagome decided to obey, making some very annoyed noises as she struggled to remove them. "I didn't mean to offend you by wearing them, by the way. It's just that I like your eyes," she said easily, grinning when she successfully pried them out, glancing at him.

Sesshoumaru stood much closer than expected, staring. Some strands of silver slid free from behind a pointed hair, falling to brush her cheek.

"This one appreciates yours as well, miko."

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, her striped cheeks heating.

When his own gold ones flicked down to her slightly parted mouth, her lips burned, suddenly feeling the chill of the night air. "You don't mind that I...painted your markings on?" She mumbled.

"I should like to know why you included them," he rumbled.

Her fingers curled in the white silks, and Kagome lifted her head with a wobbly smile. "It's close to the anniversary of when the Bone Eater's well locked me away. I guess I wanted to feel strong, brave. Your markings kind of made me feel that way. You've always been an image of strength."

Sesshoumaru's expression flickered. The cobwebs of modern-day that had made him wearied and tired fell away. He had to hide his markings every day under a glamour spell, doing menial human work. How could he have forgotten the pride he'd felt, wearing the mark of his clan?

A swell of dusty emotion bubbled up in his chest and Sesshoumaru leaned down. Pressing his lips to the crescent moon adorning her forehead in a silent expression of thanks, pale lashes slid briefly shut, hearing her sharp intake of breath.

"Hey, Souta! You didn't mention that your sister had a boyfriend."

"Yeah! They're two demons together."

Kagome jumped, looking over her shoulder at the group of kids 'spying' on them from around the corner of the house. Souta reddened at being caught, squeaking and running away with his friends when Kagome glared, mortified.

A deep chuckle caressed her hearing and she tried to steady herself. "D-dumb kids amirite?"

"Hn. Clearly you are a miko merely pretending to be a demon tonight. They should know better," he uttered, lips curving.

Kagome felt the jar in her stomach loosen and fall open, letting out a swarm of butterflies. _Oh._

Giving a breathy giggle, she took his clawed hand in her soft palms and lead him towards the house in a vain attempt to escape confronting the heat of his gaze. For now at least. Still, the Killing Perfection's continued presence made her strangely giddy the remainder of the night.

_End_


End file.
